


The Long Con Side Story: Expecting Hare in a Snare

by Weaponmojo



Series: The Long Con Side Stories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, Pregnancy, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: Minor spoilers for The Long Con proper. The Hatter and Hare Emporium isn't just a store for all of your kinky odds and ends, every few weeks the owners: Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, give demonstrations for new and experienced kinksters alike.  In this Long Con Sidestory, we get to experience one of those demonstrations early.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: The Long Con Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115123
Kudos: 3





	The Long Con Side Story: Expecting Hare in a Snare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Don't worry, chapter three is coming soon, my beta reader's gotta finish her run through, and then I can post it. In the meantime, I threw this together as a fun little spoiler for later on down the line. Don't worry, most of the questions you leave with will be answered when this scene comes to fruition in The Long Con proper.

“Good evening, Switches and Riggers,” Coco proudly exclaimed as she confidently paced around Velvet. The pair stood on a small stage in front of a small crowd, Velvet dressed in what they considered to be her typical uniform, though they had had to get it modified for her current condition. At least it was marketable, and it gave them more things to give demonstrations for in the meantime.

“Tonight, we’ll be going over a few more decorative ties, fit for a pregnant submissive,” she cooed, smirking softly at the little shudder than ran through Velvet beside her. “I’ve already got my assistant mostly prepared; as you can see, I’ve bound her hands behind her back,” she called out, gently grabbing Velvet’s arm and turning her to the side. Giving the crowd a clear view of the bright red ropes she’d used to bind her hands as well as inadvertently showing them just how much Velvet had grown since their last demonstration only two weeks prior. 

“Typically, I would bind her legs in some manner as well, and you’ve all seen me do that plenty of times for shows just like this in the past. Today, though, with nothing more than myself between her and a nasty fall, I don’t intend on restricting her ability to balance herself while we stand on stage today. Precious cargo and whatnot,” Coco teased, reaching around to cup Velvet’s swell and smirking at the shudder that ran through her and the blush that took her features. 

“Now, there are plenty of old decorative ties you can do, but keep in mind your submissive’s changing body. Velvet has two significant changes I intend to exploit with today’s ties: the first is her belly. Stretched skin is sensitive, and that little bit of pressure around her middle can really help to reinforce that helpless feeling you want the ropes to convey.” She slid her hand up her assistant’s swell and cupping one of her breasts, eliciting a moan from the pregnant woman. “The other is her breasts. I’m lucky enough that my submissive draws pleasure from the tenderness in her breasts, but you may not be so lucky. As always, make sure you’re communicating thoroughly with your submissive when doing any rigging. You don’t want to hurt them more than they like to be hurt.”

She turned Velvet back to face the crowd before stepping behind her to pull up the length of rope still spare from binding her wrists, “Now, I can’t stress enough, when doing something like this, pay attention to your submissive. She’ll often be learning her body’s new limits at the same time you are, so pay close attention to any and every change.”

She pressed against Velvet’s back as she spoke now, gently tugging on the spare rope. “Now, we’re going to start by using the rest of this length of rope I used on the double-column wrap I used on her wrists to make a Munenwa and then turn it into a breast cinch to really play with those tender titties our pregnant submissive has.” 

Coco could feel Velvet shudder against her as she pulled the tail of the rope around, gingerly tightening it just beneath her breasts. “Now, since we’re pulling the rope from the double column, we don’t technically have a bight to work from. Instead, we’ll make a secondary bight like normal.” She turned her submissive around, making sure to stare into Velvet’s eyes as she roughly showed the process of making the secondary bight under her bound arms. “From there, reverse the tension and bring it back around and-” She turned Velvet back around, “across the top of the breast, making sure to listen to your submissive to ensure you aren’t harming them.”

“Once again, bring it back around to make another bight and then pull the tail through and tight. We’re going over one shoulder now,” she cooed, turning Velvet around a bit to show off their progress as they worked. 

They continued on with Coco gently teasing her way through the Munenwa. “Now, though her melons are already nice and on display,” Coco cooed, reaching around her submissive from behind to openly grope her breasts. She couldn’t help but smirk at Velvet’s barely contained moans before continuing. “We can do more. I’m sure the more experienced of you will know what’s coming. The breast cinch will really put these puppies on display, so you have something fun to look at while you go on with the rest of the rope work.”

She turned Velvet around again, holding up the remaining lengths of rope. “Now, I should feasibly be able to do this with both ends of the rope going all the way ‘round, but just to make sure I have enough, I’m going to only use one length per breast. This is a fairly simple process, even with her arms bound like this.” 

She gave a gentle tug to the rope before splitting one side off and turning Velvet back around. “Take one side of the rope and bring it over the shoulder, run it under both straps, and then reverse tension. Hold the lower strap to keep control and pull until you’ve got the strap tight under the breast.” 

Coco couldn’t help but drag a finger across Velvet’s breast as she worked, pulling the tail under the strap from the Munenwa and pulling it around to and weaving the tail between the straps for a bit before bringing the tail back around to her back and repeating the process on the other breast. She pulled the last rope tight, though not enough to hurt her submissive, bringing the pregnant woman against her chest as she finished the chest harness. 

She reached around to play with Velvet’s breasts again as she spoke, “with a chest harness and a breast cinch, she’s certainly looking nice and full up top, isn’t she? But we aren’t done yet,” she cooed, moving her hands to grasp to hold her submissive by the waist. “She’s still got plenty of canvas for us to decorate today, and I have some wonderful plans in store for her.”

Coco let go of Velvet, leaving her to stand alone in the middle of the stage for a moment as she collected another spool of rope, talking all the while. “We’ll start with an unchastity belt, or as some of you like to call it, a crotch rope. From there, we can work on wrapping around her middle to decorate and really show ownership of the changes she’s going through.”

She happily turned her submissive around again, walking the crowd through the lark’s head knot and then the rest of the belt. She gave the rope between Velvet’s legs a gentle tug to make sure the knot was in the right place- Velvet’s quiet gasp being all she needed to be sure- before turning her back towards the crowd, “Now that we’ve got the structural and pleasurable portions of the bondage in place, we can get on to the more decorative.” 

Coco produced another length of rope, once again holding it by the bight as she slipped it under the bottom strap of the Munenwa and pulled the tail through for a quick lark’s head knot as she spoke. “After the lark’s head knot, you’ll draw the rope down the middle of her swell. We’ll be splitting off in both directions to give us plenty of anchor ropes to work with for decorating.”

She worked methodically from there, walking the crowd through each decorative twist and half-hitch until she could step back to reveal the finished product. She’d gone through the trouble of covering her submissive’s middle with countless small triangles of rope. “Now, not only are the breasts made nice and pronounced, but anywhere she moves this knot right here digs in, and to top it all off, as always, she has no way to free herself.”

“And, with no way to free herself,” Coco cooed, taking a step back before reeling one hand back and swinging it forward, a loud smack echoing through the small demonstration room as she left Velvet’s ass cheeks just as red as her face. She had to catch her submissive as she cried out in pleasure, knees buckling some as she gasped and moaned. “She has no way to stop you from really taking advantage of her.”

She took the time to help Velvet to the edge of the stage and to a sitting position before looking out into the crowd and happily declaring, “that’s the end of today’s demonstration, thank you all for watching, and as always, we’ll be here to answer any questions about the bondage, the ropes, or even just our dynamic.” 

From there, Coco calmly settled down beside Velvet, keeping an eye on the white-haired woman that slowly made her way through the crowd. She couldn’t help but smirk at the bright blush on the woman’s cheeks and think to herself, “You’re most certainly Blake’s type.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the endnotes! I hope you enjoyed this little side story, and if you did why not consider supporting me on Patreon at patreon.com/weaponmojo? I know it's a totally shameless plug, but it really would mean the world to me if you at least considered it. In the meantime, I should be able to post chapter three here soon. I'll talk to all of you then!


End file.
